


Lucky

by rikotin



Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Big Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin
Summary: He had been against it at first. The kind of attention and care a small animal required felt terrifying and he didn’t know if he was cut out for it. He had never had any own pets and had never thought about getting one. Besides, out of all the pets, David wanted a cat.Based on a tumblr prompt: "OH you're jealous!"
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Tumblr Prompt Collection | DRUCK (Matteo/David) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Lucky

If Matteo was to name one moment that had made their relationship more serious – domestic in a way that had started to feel a lot like a family – it wasn’t moving in together. They had basically lived together for a ridiculously long time by the time they could actually afford and _find_ an apartment, so moving in together was just moving their stuff from two addresses into one. Instead, he felt like the moment that changed it for them was the day they got a cat together.

He had been against it at first. The kind of attention and care a small animal required felt terrifying and he didn’t know if he was cut out for it. He had never had any own pets and had never thought about getting one. Besides, out of all the pets, David wanted _a cat_ .

Now, Matteo didn’t like the whole _are you a cat person or a dog person_ ordeal, but he did like dogs: they were friendly, aimed to please, and were good for hugging and cheering you up whenever needed. It was also easy to read their behaviour and gestures, and act accordingly. Sure, his preference was mostly influenced by the fact that he had spent a big part of his childhood surrounded by dogs – even if he never had a pet of his own, many of his cousins in Italy had dogs and tended to some strays as well. Even his grandmother lived with an old, huge dog who was never up for playing but always up for some scratches. Pesto, as the dog was called, was the kindest animal he had ever encountered and no creature had climbed to his level since he passed away

Cats, on the other hand, terrified him. You never knew what was going on in that tiny head, and the next thing you knew was a row of claws way too close to your eyes and scratch marks on your cheek. Okay, _maybe_ his fear and dislike originated from when he was fourteen and had an encounter that included Jonas’ usually friendly family cat and sudden claws, ending with Matteo never going near any cats ever again, but it was a fear nevertheless.

His first reaction to David’s suggestion to get a cat had been a strong _never_ , but as the weeks went by, David kept on bombarding him with cute cat videos and giving him reasons why it was a good idea. Some of them were actually very valid reasons, like not having to walk them early in the morning, and finally Matteo gave in, promising to go with David to an animal shelter to see some ‘tiny devils’, as he phased it, which earned him a mild scolding. Only to see them, though, and not to get one.  
  


How they ended up going home with signed pet adoption forms and a pick-up date set for a few days later was beyond Matteo. He had been scared shitless by so many of the cats launching towards them and being overly friendly, and he couldn’t understand how it was so easy for David to pet them and coo at them in awe. Matteo mostly opted to stand in the corners of whichever small rooms they entered to see the next pets and wished for a runaway exit anytime a cat decided to show some interest in him.

David had teased him a bit, saying he was so still the cats might mistake him as a climbing tree, but his most likely panicked expression caused David to quickly assure him that he was joking and that the cats wouldn’t do anything bad to him. It was followed with a kiss on Matteo’s cheek and it made him almost believe it.

In the last little room there was only one cat. They were told it was about a one-year-old boy and that it had been brought in some months ago. Apparently, despite the absolutely adorable appearance of his quite small body and long black fur with some white on his toes and the tip of his nose, he was extremely shy. For the first month, they had trained him to get used to people, and after that he had been up for adoption but was not suitable for a family with kids and needed some caring patience. As people were usually looking for an instantly social companion, he was still at the shelter.

Matteo was quite baffled by the knowledge of people looking for a social cat, as to his understanding cats were quite independent and didn’t really care about people. David had spent one whole evening trying to convince him that was wrong, and as much as Matteo had learned, he was still quite sure that for a person looking for a friendly companion, a dog was the better choice.

David had been sold the moment he saw the cat, lying in a tight ball in the corner of the room. He had immediately sat down onto the floor, cooing and talking at the cat in a soft voice. Encouraged by the friendly staff member showing them around the shelter, Matteo sat down next to him – apparently to avoid scaring the cat and to possibly build trust.

They had spent quite a long while there, David trying to coax the cat out of his corner and Matteo just sitting quietly next to him, leaning on his knees. After his failed efforts David had leaned on Matteo’s shoulder, closed his eyes with a dramatic sigh, and whined pitifully as the cat didn’t react to his efforts. Matteo had let his eyes slide closed, tired of walking around and being scared of the cats, and enjoyed the attention he finally got after following behind David as he pet every single animal he came across.

That was when he had felt something pressing against his arm from his right and something tickling his cheek. He had frozen in place and as he opened his eyes and looked sideways, he saw the cat had come to his side, and was now leaning his front paws on Matteo’s arm and snuffing at his cheek. David had also noticed it, as his weight was suddenly off of Matteo’s shoulder, and was leaning towards, watching the cat with a wondrous look on his face as Matteo glanced at him. The cat had then quickly rubbed his head against Matteo’s cheek and ran off back to his corner, from where he then stared at David, slowly blinking his eyes. Matteo was still recovering from his shellshock when the woman behind them had startled him with a chuckle.

“Oh my, would you look at that. The little guy trusts you two.”

“How can you tell?” Matteo had been quick to ask. Sure, the cat had been close to him but then he’d run off again, and hadn’t even touched David.

“Firstly, the curiosity he showed towards you the first thing. He came to you instead of hiding in his corner. The slow blinking– oh look, that one,” the woman had pointed to the cat and Matteo turned his gaze quickly back to it, seeing the cat blinking, looking like he was very tired until it kept it’s eyes almost closed, “That means he is comfortable. And the closed eyes also indicate trust,” the woman said, sounding utterly thrilled. She then laughed again.

“But I think him coming to you and rubbing his head against your cheek was the biggest thing. That was quite unusual, actually, but you guys have really been the most patient ones to see him so far. I think he wanted to show his acceptance – and also mark you with his scent.”

Matteo had hummed and absentmindedly ran his fingers over the cheek the cat had rubbed his head against – the same cheek that had no scars, but had had angry red cuts on it for weeks after Jonas’ cat had gotten scared back in the day. 

It had felt like a beginning of something completely new, when Matteo took a deep breath, turned to look at David, and said: “Can we get him?”  
  


David had made it a whole thing to make sure Matteo was actually on board with the idea and knew what it meant, and didn’t just go with it because it was David’s ‘silly little dream’ like he had called it himself – which was fair because he really wanted to be sure David was happy, and usually it meant he had no problem to give in in things that ensured that, like David had many times done to him. But getting a cat was different. He knew that it meant a change for their lives: they wouldn’t be free to come and go as they pleased and they would have a permanent part of the household that was both of their responsibility.

But when he had looked at the little ball of fur in the corner, now curiously eyeing them and blinking at Matteo when he caught his eyes, it felt like a right decision. Something in that particular cat had made Matteo want to take him home and make him a part of their little family. David constantly teased him that the cat enchanted him with his headbutt, which was completely untrue – he was only wooed _a little_ – and while getting adjusted to new routines and a little animal hiding in their corners, he had found himself ridiculously glad they had made the decision.

Matteo had given the honour of naming their new resident to David, which ended up taking a couple of weeks before he settled for something he liked. The little guy was named Apollo and after a bit of a rocky start of him being scared of literally everything in the house, he had gotten familiar with his surroundings and even let them pet him every once in a while.

Now, a few weeks later of the naming and Apollo making himself at home, the cat was comfortably curled up next to Matteo as he laid on the bed and scrolled through his phone, absentmindedly scratching the cat behind his ear – his favourite spot, Matteo had learned. He heard the front door opening and closing, followed by some shuffling in the hallway. Apollo perked up a little bit, turning his ears a bit as he listened to the sounds, but soon relaxed back to Matteo's side and let him pet his ears, then flipping on his back so that Matteo could reach his chin easier. Matteo snorted softly at Apollo’s antics as he glanced at the cat, that was now letting out a silent purr, and returned his gaze on his phone.

“Matteo?”

“I’m here, yeah," Matteo responded and rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

The place wasn’t really big enough for having to actually call for the other, as they could pretty much always see each other when they weren’t behind the corner in the little entrance hallway. It was a quite small flat, but big enough for all three of them. It was technically a studio, as it only had one big living area, but it had enough square meters for them to fit in a bed, a desk, small couch and even a tiny kitchen table with two chairs. With all that and a sizable bathroom too, it was really quite decent for the price of it – not that there was much to choose from in Berlin when you were on a budget.

David appeared from the hallway to the main area of the flat. He looked a little worn out after the day, but visibly brightened up when he saw Matteo and the cat on their bed.

“Gosh, you’re adorable,” he squeaked and dropped his bag, quickly making his way to the bed and gently dipping his hands into Apollo’s soft fur.

“Why, thank you. I know I’m quite exquisite,” Matteo hummed, and couldn’t help some mockery from slipping into his voice. David shot him a look from the corner of his eye before he straightened and planted a kiss squarely on Matteo’s mouth.

“Yes, love, you are quite something. Maybe if you purred a little you’d be cute as well.”

Matteo shooed him away and scowled, earning a bright laugh as a reward as David walked to their small kitchen corner and opened the fridge. Apollo was on all fours immediately when he heard David approaching the “feeding area”, ready to launch himself towards the kitchen and the little cabinet they kept his food in. Matteo clicked his tongue.

“Dream on. You just ate, Pollo.”

The cat reluctantly sat down and turned to stare at Matteo. If he knew how to read thoughts, he was sure that Apollo would be scolding him for letting the poor little cats starve as he had obviously never seen a crumble of food in his life – or in at least two hours.

“ _Matteo_ , please stop calling him that,” David groaned, pulling out some yogurt and a banana before closing the door again and turning to Matteo, with a frown on his face. “His name is Apollo.”

“It’s my Italian roots, can’t help it,” he grinned back, dropping his gaze to Apollo and gently petting his back. The cat instantly reacted by standing up and turning to rub himself against Matteo’s hand.

“Italian my ass, you’re doing it on purpose,” David muttered, dropping the banana on the table as he searched for a spoon from the drawers. Matteo hummed.

“Maybe I am. Yeah, Pollo, am I doing it on purpose, huh?”

Matteo cooed at the cat, almost like at a child. The cat responded by a mixture of a purr and a meow, causing Matteo to burst into giggles.

“He fucking _responds_ to it now!” David cried out, hitting himself on the forehead with the spoon a couple of times. “I am stuck with a cat that thinks it’s _a chicken_ and a boyfriend who never misses a chance to claim I was the one to come up with that name!”

“You love me,” Matteo snickered and pushed himself up so he was now sitting. Apollo climbed on his lap and gently rubbed his forehead on Matteo’s nose.

“Look at you two, he even rubs his face on you! I never get him on my lap, either.”

Matteo snorted at David’s grumbling, Apollo’s fur tickling his nose so much it made him sneeze, the sound startling Apollo enough to make him jump off the bed onto the floor. Matteo grimaced and uttered a silent apology at the cat who was now looking at him like Matteo had murdered his whole family. Matteo then stood up and walked over to David, digging his hands into his hoodie pockets from behind as he laid his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You do get him onto your lap, though. And he loves to sleep at the end of the bed on your feet,” Matteo all but sighed, content hugging David at any moment of the day. David hummed agreeing, but still poked at his yogurt with his spoon in a manner that made Matteo sure he was about to say something more.

“He never comes to me when I call him and rarely cuddles up with me, either. You don’t even have to call him and you have him sleeping on your stomach while you read or something. And now he does it all the time and _I_ can’t cuddle up with you,” David eventually muttered, his voice so low it was hard to make out the words. Then it hit Matteo what he was after.

“Oh,” he gasped, a wide and silly smile breaking on his lips as he tried to lean over David’s shoulder to catch David’s eyes that were firmly on his yogurt. “You’re jealous! Aren’t you?”

“I’m not jealous,” David scoffed, placing his yogurt back onto the counter and crossing his arms while half-heartedly trying to shrug Matteo off of him, the gesture almost childlike. Matteo burst out laughing.

“You _are_ , though,” he cackled, trying to get David to turn around by pulling him first from his arm and finally from the hips, David only resisting him for the sake of it and finally spinning in Matteo’s arms. “You’re jealous of a cat for stealing me from you.”

“Fuck you,” David huffed, but Matteo could see a smile tugging in the corners of his lips as well. 

“I am not jealous to _a cat_ . I’m just saying you could give me as much attention as you give to Apollo, that’s all.”

Matteo was now able to pull David against him, coaxing David to open his arms and rest them on his shoulders. He was sure he had the stupidest smile on his face, but he was giddy and happy, as well as utterly amused.

“Don’t worry,” he said in an assuring voice and nodded, as if to confirm it. Then, he let his smile turn into a smug, almost wicked one as he leaned a bit more forward, his nose brushing against David before he said in a low voice: “I only like the cat a tiny _bit_ more.”

And to be fair, the jab in-between his ribs before he was wrestled onto the bed and tickled was well deserved. He didn’t complain, though, as when David finally had mercy on him, he curled up against Matteo, tucking his head under Matteo’s chin. Apollo then jumped onto the bed, not even trying to come up and separate them and instead digging his way between both of their legs, curling up into a vibrating little ball. 

Matteo buried his nose into David’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent as he listened to the soft purring that filled the room. He closed his eyes, feeling warm.

“It's good.”

David stirred a little, finding a better position but remaining in Matteo’s embrace.

“What is?”

“This. Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a minute but here I am with some shameless fluff. 
> 
> It's been a rough few months in more ways than one, personally and worldwide. For us here, things are starting to go back to normal but I know that's certainly not the case for everyone, so I hope this brings even a glimpse of joy for people still struggling <3
> 
> All the hugs to [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint) for always putting up with me and my texts and proofreading them!


End file.
